Dragon to Brother to Vampire
by Black Haze Fire
Summary: Ah Youkai Academy, Everything seems normal, Until a new student shows up, And what is Moka's brother planning?, Read and Find out, First Story, Usual Pairings, Meaning TsukunexHarem XD, I might be making the OC go with Karua,
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire and never will, If I did, Well let's just say things would be a little different, Some characters getting more screen time I mean,

"" -Talking,

'' _Thinking,_

"" **Demon mode/Inner Moka (In the Rosario) Talking,**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Youkai Academy**

Ah, Just another day at Youkai Academy, The Students were up and about, The teachers were preparing to bore their students to death, And Tsukune was getting his head shoved into Kurumu's chest again, Just another normal, Quietish day,

"Let him go!" Or so I thought, "Kurumu-chan!, Let him go!" Came the voice of the young, Pink-Haired, Green-Eyed Vampire, Akashiya Moka, Who was now yanking the busty blue-haired violet eyed Succubus, Kurono Kurumu, Off of her human friend, Aono Tsukune,

"Allow me~desu!" Came the young voice of one brown-haired, violet eyes witch, Sendo Yukari, With a wave of her magic wand, She dropped a gold pan on Kurumu's head, Whom fell to the ground,

"Stupid giant-breasted idiot, You could've killed my Tsukune" Came the cold and icy voice of one purple-haired, Ice blue eyed Yuki Onna, Shirayuki Mizore, Who came out from her hiding, Or, Stalking?, Spot, Behind a tree,

"You dare call him YOUR Tsukune?!" Kurumu challenged, Her finger nails grew long and sharp,

"Yes, I do" Mizore replied while ice covered her hands and turned them into claws, Moka was looking back and forth between her two friends, While Yukari watched the scene in amusement,

"U-Um, C-Could you two please stop fighting?" Tsukune asked, Laughing nervously as the two were about to engage in a battle over their friend,

"Would you two knock it off?" Came a annoyed male voice, He had dark silver hair down to his back, Which was tied near his neck, His eyes were gold with purple markings under his eyes, He wore a multi colored headband over his forehead and wore the academy uniform, The only different then normal thing about him, Was his claws and the one fang that hung out of his mouth,

"Oh yeah?, And who are you to stop me from winning Tsukune?!" The man only sighed, He couldn't be any older then 16, Maybe 17,

"Jyushin, Jyushin Shinjai" The man known as Shinjai spoke his name aloud, Kurumu rushed at him with her claws ready to cut into him, He merely yawned and vanished, Reappearing a second later with her hand held onto by his,

"Too slow, Little Succubus" With that, He flipped her over his shoulder and onto the ground,

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka cried, She looked over at Tsukune as if to say 'Do it', Right when he was about to grab Moka's Rosario, Shinjai grabbed Tsukune's hand,

"Matte, Matte!, I didn't come here to fight, No need to release Moka's true power, Especially not in front of everyone else?" He was right, Few people gathered to watch the oncoming fight,

"Now come on, We need to get to class" He spoke, Releasing the Humans hand and walking into the school,

"What was that all about?" Tsukune wondered, The others shrugged in confusion,

**After class, Newspaper club**

"Come on now!, Not one of you can think of a good article?" Came the frustrated voice of one Morioka Ginei, Or Gin for short, "W-Well, We could try to do one on Shinjai?" Moka spoke nervously, Gin's eyes widened,

"How do you know his name?"

"We met him this morning, Before class, He flipped big-boobies onto her back and stopped her so easily!" Yukari laughed, Kurumu glared at the young witch,

"You shouldn't fight that guy" Gin spoke in a serious tone, Which was a rare moment,

"Hm?, Why is that, Gin-senpai?" Gin sighed at Tsukune, But he was a Human after all, So what could he know of demon legend?,

"Ok, For one thing, The Species that Shinjai comes from, Are the Dragon's" Time seemed to stop, A Bat Flew up,

"Bitesize Monster Info!: The dragon is a legendary creature with serpentine or otherwise reptilian traits that features in the myths of many cultures, The Dragon species that Shinjai comes from, Is known to be very violent!, And very powerful!, It is said once every generation, A Dragon is born with powers rivaling a Vampire, They are very fast and can launch fire out of their mouths~dechu!" The bat flew off and time started again,

"D-D-Dragons?!" Tsukune spoke with his eyes widened,

"Hm?, You know of them?" Gin asked, Tsukune nodded quickly,

"Y-Yeah!, I know of them!, Some say they lived in our world long ago, But brave warriors would seek them out to slay them!" Gin rubbed his chin in thought,

"Alright, First of all, Do NOT make this guy mad, And second, Tsukune, Do not let him know you are human"

"Why?"

"I know very little of his kind of Dragon, But His kind despises humans in the fact that his ancestors are the dragons that were slain by Humans long ago" Tsukune nodded at Gin's words,

"So we should just make friends with him~desu!" Yukari spoke up,

"And try not to fight him" Mizore spoke,

"Why not, Mizore-san?, You sound like you hate him?, Moka-san could win!" Yukari spoke, Mizore glared at her,

"Dragons spit Fire, So he's Fire, I'm Ice, Do the math" Mizore looked away from the girl, Yukari nodded and turned her attention to something else,

"So you guys try to make friends with him, I'll look more into his kind of species" Gin spoke, Leaving the room.

**Elsewhere**

"Hmph, So idiotic, The guy has his own harem, But he's to much of a pussy to do anything but stand there and look innocent!" Shinjai spoke to no one in particular,

"**Indeed"** Came a female voice, No one was around, And he held a sword in his hand, Looking like he was cleaning it,

"Tch, Maybe I should fight him sometime, He smells like that of a human" He smirked,

"And if he is, My blade will get bloody again" He spoke, He pulled out a small mirror from his pocket,

"What do you think, Hi-chan?" He spoke into the mirror, Suddenly, The mirror reflected the image of a red-haired girl who had one purple eye, And one green eye,

"**I told you stop calling me that, You know my full name is Hitome Lina" **

"Heh, Your in a mirror, Hi-chan, I can call ya what I want to" The girl glared up at her holder,

"**That may be true for now, But when I get out of here, Your dead" **He chuckled down at her, Shaking his head,

**Outside the Academy, Far Off**

"Youkai Academy, Just what I though it'd be" Spoke a male voice, He had silver hair and red slitted eyes, He wore a choker on his right arm, And wore the Academy Uniform,

"Sis is in there alright, But, I shall wait a while before confronting her" With that, He pulled out a Rosary from his pocket, Looked it over, Then put it back,

"Just wait, Youkai Academy, Soon enough, You'll have a new ruler"

"That's right, Sangre-sama!" Spoke a young girl with dark blue hair to her shoulders and blue-eyes, She wore a light blue Kimono, He gave a annoyed look down at her, His evil dramatic moment ruined,

"Tell me again why I decided to save you and allow you to come along with me, Aoi?" The girl giggled up at him, He rolled his eyes and turned to go back from where he came from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh, Short chapter I know, But it's nearly 4:00 AM, Sleepy, Just so you know, What Shinjai calls Hitome, Hi-chan, Hi means Fire I think, And later on I'll reveal her personality more, So R&R and I'll continue to update, If you see any problems or grammar errors or something, Just lemme know!, And yes I'll try to make the future chapters longer, No promises though.


	2. One wrong word

Ok, Chapter 2, And if it seems like I don't update for a while, It is probably because I can't find the time since this is a Shared Computer, And my Father is more addicted to it then anything -_-,

**The PhantomHokage**: I just might find a way to give Tsukune some Special Powers of his own besides using his Vampire Blood,Maybe some training? XD

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back with Tsukune and co.**

Moka seemed to have a ominous feeling, She felt like something bad was going to happen, She shrugged it off however and went back to planing on how to make friend's with Shinjai, Even though Yukari was the 'Genius' of the group, Even she was having a hard time thinking of what Shinjai would like, Finally Moka spoke up,

"W-Why not just approach him and talk to him?" Kurumu made a annoyed face while slapping her forehead,

"Even I could've thought of that!" Yukari grinned over at her,

"Then why didn't you?" Yukari spoke up, Laughing over Kurumu's furious reaction, Tsukune chuckled over at his two friends,

"Well, Let's go then" He spoke up, Leaving the room, The others soon followed him,

**With Shinjai**

"Hey, Hi-chan?"

"**What?" **She answered, Looking up at him, He had sheathed his sword and set it down next to him, He had jumped down from the tree mere moments ago and was now sitting next to the tree,

"Do you think I'll ever get revenge for my sisters?"

"**They weren't even your blood sisters to begin with"** Her tone was a annoyed one as was the expression on her face,

"I know that, But I still saw them as my sisters" All this time he was holding of picture of him between the two said sisters, One had dark green hair down to her lower back with purple eyes, She had a big grin on her face as did the other one, She had dark blue hair to her shoulders and yellow eyes, They both wore blue jeans and a red shirt on one while the other had a white shirt, They both also wore black jackets, The green haired one wore a white back wards cap on her head,

"**Well, It all depends on if you can find the one that killed them, But that is impossible as they died quite some time ago, And the man who killed them was old and on the verge of death" **

"True" As soon as he sensed the gang coming, He put away the picture and had his stern look on his face again,

"You want something?" The gang stopped just 5-8 feet away from him,

"Um, Well, W-We just wanted to introduce ourselves, We met earlier this morning, Remember?" Moka spoke, He nodded,

"You should already know my name, Jyushin Shinjai, And even if it's against school rules, You should know, I'm a Dragon" They all nodded,

"Gin-senpai already told us" Shinjai chuckled at the mention of the Wolf's name,

"Morioka Ginei huh?, I remember that Ol' Pervert, So, Who are you guys anyway?"

"Well, I'm Aono Tsukune, This is Moka-san, Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan and Yukari-chan" He pointed to each one, Shinjai chuckled just a bit over at Moka,

"So, This is Akashiya Moka?, The rumored Vampire of Youkai Academy?" Questioned Shinjai, Moka nodded slowly at his question,

"**A Vampire huh?, Doesn't look like one" **Came Hitome's voice from Shinjai's pocket on his Academy jacket,

"Hi-chan, I thought I said to be quiet while in there" He pulled the mirror out of his pocket,

"Who's that?" Tsukune dared to asked,

"Oh, This is Hi-chan, Her full name is Hitome Lina"

"**Hitome?" **Came the quiet yet deadly voice of the Inner Moka from Moka's Rosary, Shinjai shifted his eyes to the left and right before focusing on Moka's Rosary, Seeing the slitted eye on it,

"**Ah, So the real you is sealed in there, Huh, Moka?" **Hitome smirked, From inside the Rosary the Inner Moka narrowed her eyes,

"**By my own choice, Unlike you, Whom I recall getting sealed in there by my Father when you tried to kill him" **Hitome's look didn't change one bit,

"**At least my confines appear to be bigger then yours"** Before the two could continue to argue, Shinjai stuffed her back in his pocket, Noticing this, The glow of the Rosary faded,

"Anyway, Before we got rudely interrupted, I was going to ask what the rest of you are, It's only fair" He grinned just a tad bit, Tsukune gulped nervously,

"Succubus"

"And not a very good one if you've only roped in one guy" Shinjai smirked at her furious look, He planned on making them all angry to see if he could get a good fight,

"Witch~desu!" Yukari held out her wand as proof,

"Aren't you a little short to be a witch?" Yukari looked like she was ready to cast all the destructive spells she knew, Which wasn't much, On the man,

"Yuki Onna" Mizore spoke from behind him, He hadn't noticed her vanish and reappear behind the tree he was leaning against,

"Out in the Sun?" She just glared at him while he chuckled,

"I-I'm....a-a..." Before Tsukune could finish, The school bell rang,

'_Saved!' _Was the thought that ran through his head before he ran off, With the girls in tow, He lowered his eyes at them while walking to his next class,

"That boy, He smells like a Human" Hitome chuckled slightly from his pocket,

"**When were you ever relied on for your smell?, And not your brute force?" **He sighed at her,

"If he's a Human, I'll kill him"

"**Yes, And then the young Vampire will kill you"**

"She'll try, And Fail" He smirked slightly,

**Outside the Academy**

"So, When do you want me to enter the Academy?" Spoke Moka's elder brother, Sangre[**1]**,

"Anytime you wish to become the new ruler, Sangre" Spoke a elder voice, His hair was black and his eyes were brown,

"Very well then, I shall leave now" Sangre stood and headed for the door, The man was not his master, Nor his father, Hell, This man was weaker then he was!, But the only reason he stayed here was the fact that the man was someone Aoi knew,

"Oi!, Aoi!, Where'd you run off to?" He shouted out as he shut the front door, He sighed,

"If you don't come out, I'm leaving without you!" That didn't work either, A Vein appeared on his forehead, He had enough,

"If you don't come out, I shall not get you anymore of that sweet food you like so much!" That seemed to work as the young girl walked out from her hiding spot of behind a tree,

"Aw!, You never wanna have fun Sangre-sama!"

"I'm a Vampire, Of course I never want to have fun" She frowned up at his stern look,

"Meanie" He shook his head and began his advanced towards Youkai Academy,

**Speaking of....**

The last class of the day had just let out, And Shinjai was glad that it was the final class of the day, He hated classes, And always would, Well, Mainly the ones that involved any kinds of math, That, Was the one subject he couldn't stand.

"Now then" After he said that, He used his speed to vanish and reappear where Tsukune's group was, He grabbed onto Tsukune and vanished again,

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out,

"Come on!, We have to save Tsukune!" The others nodded at Kurumu's words and did their best to keep up with Shinjai's speed,

Shinjai dropped Tsukune out in a big open field, He stood over him and looked down at him,

"Now you shall answer me this time, Boy, What are you?" His glare was piercing as Tsukune looked up at him with worry in his eyes,

"Answer me!" He was quick enough as his sword was lodged in the ground next to Tsukune's head,

'_I-I didn't even see him unsheath his sword!'_ Tsukune gulped and spoke,

"Well, If you really want to know, I'm a Human" That made Shinjai grit his teeth in anger,

"I knew it, If there's one thing, I can't stand, IT'S YOU DAMNED HUMANS!" He raised his sword again, But before it would've struck his skull, He vanished, He looked to the side, Then to the sky and saw Kurumu holding on to Tsukune in the air,

"You again" He glared up at the blue-haired girl, She lowered herself and Tsukune to the ground, Before the two could react, He was in front of them and had slammed his fist into Kurumu's stomach, She got sent flying back, He sheathed his sword as he saw the two roll quite some distance back,

"Stay out of my way!" His legs were then covered in Ice, And Chains of energy were wrapped around him, He glared over towards Mizore and Yukari, Mizore looked over at Yukari, as if telling her to go and check on Tsukune, She nodded and left Mizore to freeze him over,

"Are you alright, Tsukune-san?" Tsukune chuckled and nodded at Yukari,

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine"

"Tsukune!" Moka ran over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug,

"M-Moka-san!, T-To tight!" She let him go and giggled nervously,

"G-Gomen, Tsukune" At that moment, A Blast of fire slammed into Mizore and Yukari out of the ice, It melted and revealed a ticked off Shinjai,

"Tsukune!" He nodded and grabbed onto Moka's Rosary and yanked it off, The nice and innocent Moka, Changed into a white-haired, red-slitted eyed Vampire, Her cold eyes looked over at Shinjai, Glaring at him,

"This, Is what I've been waiting for" He smirked,

"Bring it, Vampire" His eyes to glowed red, But they weren't slitted, His hair broke free of it's pony-tail as black energy swirled around him,

"I won't transform just yet, I'll fight you as I am for now"

"Fool, I'll make you regret making that decision" Moka sped towards him and slammed her foot towards his face, He blocked with his right arm but he still got sent back into a tree, Slamming through it and into another tree, Which collapsed from him hitting it,

"Impressive, I can see you are holding back as well" He stood and wiped the blood from his lip,

"I'll enjoy beating you into a bloody pulp, Then I shall slaughter that Human behind you" Moka narrowed her eyes at that comment and appeared next to him and kicked him in the side, He got sent flying,

"Dammit!" He swore, Moka appeared behind him and slammed her foot into his back and slammed him into the ground,

"Trash, Learn your place" She started to walk back over to Tsukune, But stopped as she felt his power rising once more,

"Didn't think I'd have to transform this soon, But ah well" He took his jacket off and threw off to the side, As to not shatter the mirror that held Hitome, A black Aura covered him and blocked everyone's view of him,

"Transforming, Already?" Mizore spoke, Sitting up and clutching her side in pain, The fire had more effect on her then anyone else,

"This is bad!" Yukari yelled out, Standing slightly, But falling down on her butt afterwards, The flames he shot had burnt her leg,

"Hmph" Moka didn't seem to be worried at all, So far, He was like any other Youkai she fought, But that, Was now changing, Out of the Dark Aura, Was the transformed Shinjai, But the one thing that caught her attention, Was the 4 swaying tails behind him,

'_Hmph, Just like Kuyou it seems' _She thought,

He now had a pair of black dragon wings out of his back, Tearing his shirt,

The 4 black tails behind him swayed around,

His fangs and claws grew as well,

The white of his eyes were now red, Leaving purple slits as the only signs of pupils left,

The purple marks shifted to four purple marks on each of his cheeks,

His hair was now black and spiked straight down his back, Along his body every now and then scales could be seen, He was now standing on all fours, Cause of his ripped shirt, A necklace with a rectangle shaped object was seen around his neck,

"**Now, We begin" **The Dragon-Looking Shinjai spoke, He was behind Moka in a instant and gave her a fiery punch to the back, It burnt the green jacket slightly, Showing he didn't put that much strength into the attack,

"This may be more trouble then I had first thought" Moka spoke, She only got launched back a few feet, She stood straight, Then grinned.

"But in the end, He shall end up face-first in the ground, Like all the rest"

"**Do you ever shut up?" **Moka's eyes widened, She turned and saw Shinjai behind her, One of his tails shot out at her, She dodged it but the other three grabbed her and slammed her into the ground,

"**Now, Die!" **Out of his mouth, Came a beam of Fire which hit Moka directly, The beam continued it's path, It didn't go near the others, But it continued into the forest, Burning anything in it's path,

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled out, Seeing the Vampire girl he loved getting blasted, His eyes shifted back and forth from his normal eyes to his red and slitted eyes, He gritted his teeth and his eyes were now full on red and slitted as he appeared behind Shinjai, The man turned to look at him, But Tsukune slammed his fist into his jaw at that moment, The force of the punch was strong enough to send him rolling backwards,

"Moka!" His eyes reverted back as he looked down at her and helped her up, She shrugged him off, He took it as a hint of her saying She didn't need any help, Her green jacket was completely burnt off,

"Stay back, I'll put him in his place soon enough" Tsukune watched her nervously as she advanced towards the downed form of Shinjai, Whom slowly stood and smirked at the Vampire Girl, Thinking out his next means of attack.

------------------------------------------------------

Chap end! XD,

[**1**]Sangre is Spanish, It could mean Blood, Gore or Bloodstream according to Google Translate, Seeing as how it was my Brother who suggested the name for Moka's brother,

Oh yeah, I might decide to write up Shinjai's past as to why he hates Humans, Aside from them killing his sisters, And how he came into contact with Hitome,

As always, R&R, I'll get Chapter 3 out as soon as I can.


	3. The End of the Fight

Next Chap and the end of the little 'Quarrel' with Moka and Shinjai XD,

**The PhantomHokage: **lol, I know, I'm definitely gonna have Tsukune get stronger so he can fight on his own, Cause I like his Manga self better then his weak Anime self XD,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Demons, Both of equal strength, Stood apart from the other, On one side, there was the Dragon, Shinjai, with 4-Tails swaying behind him, on the other side, was the Super-Vampire, Moka, both were panting heavily from the fight that was still going on, neither seemed to back down from the other, or even show signs of giving up.

"**Just submit, Vampire, and I'll let you and your friends live, Tsukune on the other hand..........he shall not be so fortunate"**

"Big words coming from a fire-breathing winged lizard" Moka smirked somewhat, confident in her ability to always come out the victor, Sure it was Tsukune who beat Kuyou, But she thought that she could've as well if she would've been at full strength.

"**Are we going to continually insult each other, or are we going to fight?!"** with that, Shinjai flew straight up, then changed direction and flew straight towards Moka with his foot aimed at her, She easily dodged the blow, then, right as he landed, appeared behind him and give a kick of her own into his back, He flew about 10-15 feet back, Before slamming his claws into the ground to stop himself from going any farther.

"**I should've expected as much, from a Vampire" **His scowl showed he wasn't pleased with the current results.

"You should be the one to surrender, you lowly vermin" the smirk on Moka's face showed she was pleased with the current results.

"**Over my dead, torn to pieces body" **Moka frowned somewhat.

"Doable" with that, she vanished from sight and reappeared above him and slammed her foot on his head, easily slamming him face-first in the ground.

"You-!" He quickly stood back up as soon as she stepped back, he charged towards her and clawed her stomach, she scowled and slammed her foot into his jaw, sending him rolling back.

"Bitch!" with that, He fired off another one of his fire beams at her, this time though, she dodged out of the way, she didn't see him as she stopped moving.

'_Behind!' _Just as she predicted, he appeared behind her and gave her a hard punch in the back, Sending her flying quite some feet, Meanwhile, all Tsukune could do was sit and watch.

"Dammit!" he wasn't just going to sit and watch as Moka got, occasionally, punched around like a rag doll!, He stood as his eyes changed once again.

"Shinjai!" the said dragon turned in time to see Tsukune slam his fist into his jaw again, He rolled around and landed on his back, Tsukune was on top of him in a flash, grabbing onto the mans shirt.

"Stop this!, Your business is with me!, not Moka-san or the others!" Shinjai only had the use of one of his eyes as a previous hit from Moka had hurt the other one,.

"I-I'll, kill all you humans!" he attempted to get up, but Tsukune grabbed his head and forced it back onto the ground.

"Why do you hate humans so much!?" it was more of a statement then a question.

"You want to know?, Fine, I'll tell you!"

_Flashback, 7 years ago_

_the current 10 year old Shinjai was happily playing in a grassy field with his 'sister's._

"_You'll never catch me, onii-sama!" came the green-haired one's voice._

"_Think again Lily!" Shinjai was in front of_ _her in a instant and grabbed her arm._

"_You're it!, run for it, Nena!" the blue-haired girl, now known as Nena, laughed and did as her brother said, the three's fun came to an end as they heard a large explosion._

"_W-What was that?" the two girls turned to Shinjai._

"_Sounds like it came from the house!, come on!" the two girls followed their brother back to their house, only to see it nothing but smoldering ashes, They heard a dark chuckle and turned to their left._

"_Weaklings, All of them!" the man had black hair and gray eyes, he wore a suit of armor with a hole in the stomach of the armor, He held a bloody sword in one hand, he turned his attention towards the others._

"_More dragons?, Die already!" with that, the man charged at them with speed faster then that of normal humans._

"_Run for it!" Shinjai ordered, He ran off with his sisters in tow._

"_Don't look back and don't stop!, we need to get away!" the two girls nodded at his words, they ran as quick as they could, but the man caught up with them, and had already sliced into Nena's back._

"_Your turn!" with that, the man appeared in front of Lily and sliced right down the front of her body, the girl was in tears as she fell towards the ground._

"_Lily!, Nena!" Shinjai's eyes were in tears, but was soon lit up in rage._

"_I"LL SEND YOU TO HELL FOR THAT!" with that, his eyes lit up red and a monstrous aura flowed around him, his wings shot out of his back, His fangs extended and his claws sharpened._

"_Come then, little dragon" the man chuckled a sinister laugh, Shinjai charged towards him with all of his demonic energy into one punch, he slammed it into the mans chest._

"_That all?" his eyes widened in horror, he looked up at the madly grinning man, there had only been a hole in the mans armor from where his punch connected, yet it didn't seem to faze him!._

"_Weak, even for a dragon!" with that, he sliced diagonally into Shinjai's chest, The man sighed and walked off, leaving the injured Shinjai behind._

"_Damn, DAMN!, why am I so weak!, I should've won!, I should've been stronger!, L-Lily, N-Nena!" the only sound that could be heard around him was his own crying._

"_**Do you want more power?"**__ came a female voice, He looked up and looked all around him._

"_W-Who's there?!" the female voice seemed to laugh,_

"_**Calm yourself, If it is power you want, Then I shall give it to you, Dig into the ground in front of you" **__he didn't understand, but he did as the voice asked of him, He dug into the ground despite his pain, eventually finding a mirror buried in the ground, A female figure appeared in it's reflection._

"_**I am Hitome Lina, If it is power you want, to gain revenge on that man, then I shall give it to you" **__The boy nodded,_

"_**Do you intend on doing everything I ask of you, if it's to get revenge on your fallen siblings?"**_

"_Y-Yes!" the girl smiled somewhat, _

"_**Good"**__ with that, the mirror lit up, and in a instant, his wounds were healed,_

"_**Tell me, what is your name?"**_

"_J-Jyushin Shinjai"_

"_**Well, Shinjai, Together, You shall help unseal me, and then I shall give you real power, enough to defeat that man"**_

"_H-Hai!, Hitome!"_

_End Flashback_

"So, that's why?" Shinjai only nodded at his question,

"Then do you think your sisters would want you killing every human you come across?!" this shocked Shinjai,

"It was only one human in particular that killed them!, I can't say I approve of you killing someone to get revenge, But I know for sure your sisters wouldn't want you to kill every human you come across!" Shinjai gasped, but looked away at his words, Slowly, his eyes shifted back and his wings and tails disappeared, his hair changed back to normal, and his fangs and claws went back to normal,

"Y-Your right, Human-Er, Tsukune" he shoved him off of him and stood, dusting himself off, Tsukune finally saw the thing around his neck,

"What's that?" Tsukune pointed to it,

"Oh this?, you could call it something I never want to leave behind" He looked over at Moka,

"Fight's over, Vampire" she frowned at him, before walking over to Tsukune and snatching the Rosary, putting it back on and collapsing against him, the others gave a sigh of relief and advanced towards the three.

"So, What say we head back to school and get you two fixed up?" Shinjai chuckled at Tsukune's words, Walking over and picking up his Jacket and putting it back on.

"Sure, Oh yeah, if you even wanna stand a chance in a fight, your gonna need some help, meet me here tomorrow and I'll give ya some training" Tsukune laughed nervously and nodded at him,

"What's in the locket, Shinjai-san?" Yukari spoke up, he gave a small smile, the group heading back to the academy,

"Just a picture of me and my sisters" he opened it up and true to his word, the picture he was looking at earlier that day was in the medium sized square locket.

"Wow, you looked real happy back then!" he laughed a tad bit and put his hand on Yukari's head, her hat had fallen off earlier, but it was now in her right hand.

"You remind me of my sisters with the way you act, Yukari" Yukari slightly blushed and looked away,

"Let's just hope Moka here doesn't have any siblings, she was a pain in the ass enough, I fear what any older siblings could do" Tsukune nodded at his words,

"It wouldn't be so bad if they were like this Moka-san though"

"You mean pinkie?"

"Y-Yeah, P-Pinkie" Tsukune laughed slightly at Shinjai's apparent nickname for Moka.

**Outside the Academy, Small Village.**

At the rate Sangre and Aoi were traveling, it would take another 3-4 days tops to get to Youkai Academy, sure if he'd used his Vampire speed, he could be there by tomorrow afternoon, but Aoi wanted to travel by foot, he waited this long, so a few more days wouldn't hurt,

"Sangre-sama!, Sangre-sama!, can I have this, please?!" Sangre sighed at her, he had already bought her a large white hat to protect her from getting to hot in the sun, as well as a few other things, and some food for the trip, he wasn't sure if he could get her that much more stuff,

"No, Aoi, you've got enough things, we need no more"

"B-But!, S-Sangre-sama!" she whined, she seemed to pout as she looked away with her arms crossed, his eyebrow twitched in utter annoyance.

"FINE!, just nothing else after this dammit, alright?!" her eyes lit up with joy.

"Hai!, Sangre-sama!" Sangre proceeded to buy the girl what she wanted, a 200 page notebook, the girl had a strange habit of shaping paper into things like birds or paper airplanes, then somehow lighting them on fire and watching them burn as they flew across the sky,

"Jeez, Damn kids" after he had bought her the paper, they continued their journey towards Youkai Academy,

"Sangre-sama?"

"What?"

"What are you gonna do when you do take over this Yuki Acade-whatever?"

"First off, it's Youkai Academy, and second, I'm gonna lock up anyone who isn't powerful in my eyes-"

"You mean everyone?"

"Quiet!, as I was saying, lock up everyone who isn't strong in my eyes-

"But how are you going to do that?" the girls constant questioning was getting on his nerves.

"I shall call in a few extra Vampire to help with the persistent one's"

"Like Kokoa-san?!" his eyebrow twitched once more.

"No, she's a weakling and disgrace to our race!, the only one I would consider of my sisters to call in would be Karua, But she seems to be unstable, and Moka would probably turn her against me, then I'd be in trouble if I had two Vampires after me"

"I thought you were older and stronger then them?"

"I am, but it'd be a pain in the ass if I had to fight 2 out of my 4 sisters, dammit now you made me forget what I was talking about earlier!"

"G-Gomen, Sangre-sama" the girl laughed nervously, her tongue sticking out, Sangre sighed, the girl may be a annoyance from time-to-time, but, he could put up with her better then he could put up with Kokoa, and that was saying something!, He remembered once locking Kokoa in a broom closet, and tying her up when they were young, Ah the good old days.

"We shall rest here for the night" Aoi nodded at her lords wishes, it didn't take him long to set up camp and build a fire, let alone the tent.

"Sangre-sama, I'm going to sleep, Ok?"

"Very well, Goodnight"

"Night" the girl crawled into the tent and drifted to sleep, Sangre planned on staying up a couple more hours, as to plan out his attack on Youkai Academy,

"I just might need Karua's help, I can easily beat Moka, it's the problem of Moka and Kuyou possibly working together to take me down, let alone some other minor problems" he sighed, He knew for sure he was gonna keep Kokoa away, He knew she'd jump at the chance to help Moka, her real Onee-sama,

"And I know I am NOT gonna call in _her_*" He scowled just a bit.

"She may be the oldest after me, But I am not gonna request her assistance" He sighed and had a annoyed look.

"Karua it is then" With that, He stood and made his way to the tent.

Another done, Seems like Sangre might need a tad bit of help from Karua after all XD,

*I decided to have Sangre say _"her"_ cause I haven't thought of a name for the oldest sister yet XD, Anyway, Until next time!.


	4. Training, & a Cousin

Late Update, But I got a life of my own ya know....

______________________________________________________________________________

----------------

**Next Day~dechu! (XD)**

----------------

It was a Saturday, Shinjai's favorite day as there were no classes, And he got to sleep in, One of his favorite things to do, But, Ever since he met Hitome, She would act sorta like a Alarm Clock as she never let him sleep in past Noon,

"**Alright, Shinjai, GET UP!" **The yell startled the sleeping boy as he fell out of his bed in shock, When he stood, he merely glared at the mirror.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" the woman in the mirror merely laughed to herself, He sighed and pulled on his uniform, Classes or no, He was still required to wear the Uniform.

"Well, I did say I'd train Tsukune today" he shrugged while walking out of his dorm room, Better to do it early so he could get it done quicker and have the rest of the day to himself, He stopped and smacked his forehead with his hand,

"Damn it" he muttered and rushed back to his room, It took a few minutes but he found the thing he went back to find, It was a necklace with a silver oval shaped object with a red jim in the middle, He sighed and made sure he had everything he needed before leaving the room.

--------------

**Forest**

--------------

By the time he arrived Tsukune and Moka was already waiting for him, He smirked a tad bit.

"Early, Aren't we?" Though he couldn't say that cause he himself arrived pretty early in the morning, But that was routine for him cause he needed constant training.

"Alright, Before we begin, Tsukune, I want you to wear this" he held out the necklace, Tsukune gave a confused look before taking it and putting it on.

"Er, What is this?"

"It acts as sort of a seal, Hi-chan led me to it and told me to wear it as soon as my powers evolved enough for six tails of my full power, With you, However, it should allow you to use your Vampire powers without you losing control of yourself" Tsukune nodded and closed his eyes, He opened them a minute later and his eyes were now Blood Red and slitted, Shinjai smirked.

"Good, Now we can begin" With that, he made his own eyes turn red and let a tad bit of his demonic aura out, he slipped his jacket off and threw it to the side, As to not shatter the mirror Hitome was in.

"Come at me with everything you got, Tsukune" the boy nodded and rushed at him and threw a punch but Shinjai held up his arm and blocked it, He threw his own punch and sent Tsukune sliding back.

"Careful, Tsukune, You got to make sure not to leave any opening's when you attack" Tsukune nodded and rushed at him again, Shinjai tried to counter with a punch aimed at his face but Tsukune blocked it and tried to kick him, Shinjai raised his leg to block his kick with his knee.

"Very Good, Tsukune, you seem to pick up on these lesson's fast" Shinjai's grin faded as Tsukune hit him with his free arm and he slid back a bit and wiped the blood from his chin.

"Got me that time" Shinjai vanished and Tsukune looked behind him and blocked another of his punches, Swinging his leg around he attempted to give him a kick but Shinjai blocked it.

"Heh, Don't get cocky, Tsukune, you saw what I could do against Moka" Tsukune nodded and jumped away from him, Tsukune panted a tad bit, catching his breath.

"It seems we need to also increase your Stamina, or else it'll leave you open in your future fights" The man stood straight and cracked his knuckles.

"Alright, Let's continue" Tsukune nodded and waited for the Dragon to come at him, After five minutes of no moving from each of them, Tsukune was the first to attack.

**-----------------**

**Outside Youkai Academy**

**-----------------**

Sangre sighed as he picked up his Cell Phone, he knows calling Karua might be a bad idea, But, He had little to no other choice, He had other Vampires that were faithful to him and would follow any order he gave them, But Karua....well, She was different, After a minute or to of ringing, He finally heard Karua's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Karua, It's me"

"Onii-san!" She yelled into the phone, He winched at the level of her voice, This was the only reason he didn't like her that much.

"Yes, It's me, Now, I need your help with something"

"A Assassination mission?" Her voice sounded a tiny bit disappointed, He knew she didn't love being a Assassin, but being the best at it she seemed to have no choice.

"No, I need your help in taking over Youkai Academy, The only reason I need your help is cause of Moka, She's there to"

"Moka!, Of course I'll help!, Oh I gotta call Kokoa and tell her where Moka is, bye!"

"Don't you dare-!" To late, She hung up on him, He nearly crushed his phone then and there, Great, Now he was going to have to deal with TWO of his sisters if Kokoa found out about this, Which he was pretty sure she was, Karua was always a blabber mouth and a airhead!.

"Nothing I can do about that now though" He sighed in annoyance,

"Oi, Aoi, Get up" He spoke while looking towards the tent, the girl mumbled something under her breath and crawled out of the tent.

"What?" the girl rubbed the sleep out of her eye with one hand, While her other hand remained on her leg as she was sitting on her legs.

"We're going, Get your things together" the girl merely yawned and nodded her head, Sangre meanwhile dialed another number on his phone.

"Hai, Sangre-sama?"

"I want you and the others to be prepared to attack Youkai Academy in a weeks time, I shall arrive 4 days before"

"Hai, Sangre-sama, We shall be prepared by then" the person on the other end of the phone hung up, He smirked a tad bit.

"Youkai Academy will be mine soon enough" He chuckled a tad bit, Just thinking of taking on the strongest of Youkai Academy was beginning to make his blood boil in amusement.

------------------------------------------

**Back at the Forest, 3 hours later.**

------------------------------------------

Shinjai wiped the sweat from his forehead, His headband he always wore got cut off in one of Tsukune's attacks.

"Alright, Tsukune, That's enough for today, You're improving faster then I thought possible, Ya know, For a Human" Tsukune grinned over at his new friend.

"Thanks, Shinjai" Tsukune fell back and sat on the ground and panted a bit, He laughed a tad bit under his breath.

"What's so funny?" Tsukune looked up and saw that Shinjai was standing in front of him with his jacket slung over his shoulder, Man this guy was fast!.

"N-Nothing!, It's just funny that you tried to kill me yesterday yet now your helping me to get stronger" Shinjai rolled his eyes at the boy, He helped him stand and him, Along with Tsukune and Moka, made their way back to the Academy.

"Hey, Moka, you don't, got any siblings, right?" Moka laughed nervously while sticking her tongue out, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I take that as a yes" He hung his head in disappointment.

"I'm the second youngest of four sisters, I have a little half-sister named Kokoa, The second oldest is Karua-neesan, And then there's another older sister" She rubbed her chin in thought, She could've swore she forgot someone,

"Oh yeah!, And a older brother named Sangre" Shinjai let out a groan of annoyance at that.

"Well do you got a picture of them so I can know if I run into them or not?" the three had just arrived at the gates.

"Sure!, Wait here" Shinjai gave a sigh of relief and sat on the ground with Tsukune next to him, In 10 minutes Moka returned.

"Here" He looked over the photo, Seeing a red-headed girl with two pigtails on each side of her head and green eyes.

"That's Kokoa" said girl was giving a annoyed look in the picture, Then he saw Moka, or, The Inner Moka, then next to her was a girl wearing a white dress with silver/white hair and red eyes, But they weren't slitted, she also wore white elbow length gloves and a white tiara in her hair.

"That's Karua" the girl was smiling at the camera, Then he saw another girl with short silver hair to her shoulders and red slitted eyes, She wore a black leather jacket and a blood red shirt, Also wearing tight blue-jeans, She was giving off a angry look at Camera.

"That's Gintoh*" then he saw a man standing behind them, His hair silver and spiked a tad bit and red slitted eyes glaring at the Camera, He was clearly taller then the others, And could clearly be older then all of the sisters.

"And that's Sangre-nii" Shinjai narrowed his eyes at the picture, He could've sworn he seen that Sangre guy somewhere before.

"Wow, Big Family" He smiled a bit when he saw Karua though.

"For a Vampire, Karua sure looks to act like the Outer You, Moka, She's cute to" Moka laughed a tad bit at that.

"So, What about you, Shinjai?, have any relatives, well, other then, ya know" Shinjai laughed a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, A Cousin, I got her picture back in my-GAH!" suddenly, Shinjai was tackled to the ground.

"Alright, Who the hell-?!" He narrowed his eyes at the person standing over him, His cousin, Her hair was blueish/greenish and spiked at the ends and only went to her shoulders, She had a red hair-clip in her hair that kept her bangs from getting in her eyes, her eyes were orange, She wore the school skirt but she wore a white tank-top with a gray jacket over it instead of the rest of the school uniform, She had a red backpack on her back and a fang could be seen coming from her mouth.

"Long time no see, Cuz!" the girl grinned down at him and helped him up.

"Yeah, Long time no see, Moka, Tsukune, meet my cousin, Nanabi Akira, Akira, Meet Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka"

"Nice to meet ya" the girl grinned and shook their hands, Tsukune laughed nervously and whispered in Shinjai's ear.

"Please tell me she ain't like you"

"Nah, Father's family was wolfs, So my cousin is 100% Wolf, Just like I'm 100% Dragon for some reason" Just then, Akira popped up between the two.

"Whatcha whispering about?" the girl laughed as the two separated in shock.

"Dammit Akira!" The girl continued to laugh at the two while rolling on the ground, She eventually stopped and stood, She gave a fanged grin over at Tsukune.

"Hey, He's kinda cute" Tsukune backed up in fear but she laughed at him.

"Don't worry, You're not my type anyway, Besides, I hear you got a big enough harem going on anyway" She shrugged her shoulders while keeping her grin.

"Well, See ya Cuz, I gotta go find something to eat" With that, the girl walked off, He paled a tad bit and chased after her.

"You better not be going after fresh meat again!, You cannot eat anyone around here!, Hear me!?" Tsukune and Moka just laughed nervously under their breath at the two, Akira suddenly stopped and sniffed the air a tad bit.

"Hm, What's wrong?" Shinjai gave a serious look, Cause whenever she sniffed the air, It usually meant one of two things: She either smelt a fresh corpse/meat, Or something bad was going to happen.

"Trouble, I can smell it in the air, Something bad is going to happen soon" She continued to sniff the air while her eyes were closed.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Try evil Army with a powerful leader trouble" Shinjai grit his teeth a bit.

"So, Someone's coming to destroy the Academy?"

"Dunno, All I know is that a Army with a powerful leader is coming, I say a week or two tops before they get here" Shinjai gritted his teeth more.

"Dammit, I gotta speed up Tsukune's training then" Akira nodded in his direction, She didn't know who or what was coming, But she knew that something bad was going to happen, She had a knack for knowing about stuff like that, Despite Shinjai saying she was crazy over and over.

_____________________________________________________________________________

End.

*Eh, Had to come up with her name on the spot XD, And I made her look like she did then cause I wanted her to be sort of a Tomboy of the group of sisters......

Anyway, R&R.


	5. A Secret

Alright, Long wait but here's the next Chapter, Jeez, I've been so tied up with A LOT of things and I barely have time to update _.

________________________________________________________________________

Shinjai sighed a loud as he glared out his window, Sunday, The one day he found to be of total annoyance, Well, He leaned more towards boring then Annoying, Rain poured outside, He looked down towards the ground and shook his head,

"Dammit Akira" said girl was out in the rain,

"Yahoo!" The girl seemed to love to play in the rain, Rolling around in the mud, it all seemed amusing to her, he smiled a bit down at her though, it soon dropped as he heard knocking on his door.

"Come in, Door's unlocked" He didn't turn away from the window, He kept his eyes on his cousin, making sure that if she got hurt somehow, He would know, The creaking sound of the door opening always annoyed him, When it fully opened, it revealed Tsukune on the other side.

"Oh, Hey, Tsukune" he turned away only for a second to see who was coming in, Tsukune took a moment to look around his room before walking up to Shinjai to see what he was looking at.

"Heh, seem's like Akira-san is having fun" Shinjai nodded with a amused look on his face,

"This rain is really throwing a wrench into our training schedule though, we need to keep up the training so we can have a better chance at whatever is coming"

"True" Tsukune sighed, he walked over to Shinjai's bed and plopped down on it, He then took notice of something in a case on Shinjai's bookshelf, Something no normal boy would have.

"U-Um, S-Shinjai-san?, I-Is that a..."

"Doll?, Yes, I dunno why, but when I was young I use to make dolls for no reason as I had no one else other then Hi-chan with me" Tsukune stood and walked over to the doll in the case, if it was real it could be around the height of a 5-6 year old, Tsukune reached for it.

"Don't touch" Tsukune's hand jerked away,

"G-Gomen"

"Nah, It's alright, I just don't want Midoriku to be damaged or something" The doll now known as Midoriku had dark green hair to it's back with a black head band along the top, It's hair was decorated with purple flowers, It's eyes was light green, It wore a blue dress with a brown one over it, It looked to be made of some of the finest material, It wore violet gloves and had white socks with purple along one side of it, lastly it had on black healed shoes.

"You made this?"

"The word 'duh' comes to mind" Shinjai rolled his eyes,

"This was the first doll I ever made, over time I kept it in perfect condition, Sure I made some more to go along with it, And I love them all equally, But Midoriku was my first doll so...." He turned away, sorta embarrassed at the long, stupid speech.

"You tell anyone what I said or that I make dolls and I'll reconsider eating you" Tsukune laughed nervously and nodded, Jeez, If this guy wanted to keep a secret, He'd make sure it was kept.

"**What's this?, Are you so embarrassed that you can make dolls you'd give him a death threat?"** Hitome chuckled a bit inside her mirror, Shinjai gave a deadly look over to the woman.

"Shut your mouth, Hi-chan" The woman laughed a loud this time.

"**Or what?, I know you won't smash the mirror, you're threats mean nothing to me"** Shinjai gave off a creepy grin while picking up her mirror and looking her dead in the eyes.

"It's not what I'll do now, it's what I'll do when you get out" Hitome narrowed her eyes at her 'partner', How dare he threaten her like that?, And afer all she's done to make him stronger too!.

"S-Speaking of, How are you gonna free her, Shinjai-san?" Shinjai turned to Tsukune while laying down the mirror, He sighed a bit,

"Well, according to Hi-chan, She needs three immensely powerful Youkai's to share their energy and fuse it with the mirror all at once, The mirror will then shatter cause of the energy, And Hi-chan will be free" He rubbed the back of his head.

"According to her, I'm strong enough to be one of those, I dunno if Moka will be willing to help or not, If so she'll be the second, Then all we'll need is a third, You're not yet strong enough, But we need to free her soon if this evil is as powerful as Akira thinks it is" Tsukune nodded, Taking in each and every word.

"I know Kuyou wouldn't be willing to help, Gin-senpai isn't strong enough, Neither is Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan or Mizore-chan, I don't think none of the teachers are gonna help at all" Tsukune rubbed his chin in thought, Shinjai snapped his fingers.

"Hell, If Moka's sister, Karua, was here, I could probably get her to join our side so she could be the third" Tsukune sweat dropped at that.

"U-Uh, That photo might've been taking a long time ago, A-And by now that Karua girl might've turned into someone like the Inner Moka-san" Shinjai's look of happiness turned into a annoyed look, He glared at Tsukune.

"Mood Killer" Tsukune laughed at that, Shinjai meanwhile, Walked back over to the window and looked to the sky, Figuring this out was harder then figuring out why dogs chased cats, A mystery.

**Next Day, With Sangre**

Sangre sighed a loud while walking out of the hotel he had to rent, He may have not had a strong weakness to water, But he still never liked it, He looked back inside the building, He sighed and fully turned around,

"Aoi!, Hurry up!"

"Coming, Sangre-sama!" The young girl chased after him, Laughing all the while, He shook his head, He would never figure out why this girl acted so cheerful when she should be fearing him, Sangre, one of the strongest Vampires to ever exist, He turned around and began his advance towards Youkai Academy with Aoi in tow.

"Hey, Sangre-sama?, will when Karua-san meet up with us?" The girl again pulled out a piece of paper, folding it into a bird shape before lighting it on fire with a snap of her fingers, She threw the bird into the sky, it flapped it's burning wings until it turned into ashes.

"Dunno, Don't give a damn" he watched as she made another bird and threw it, No matter how many times she did that, he couldn't figure out what kind of Youkai she was, to his knowledge, There were many creatures that could use, or breath, fire.

"Aw, Don't say that, Sangre-sama!" Sangre looked ahead and saw a group of people walking the opposite direction they were, He could tell just by looking they were some low ranked Youkai's, As long as they steered clear of them, He wouldn't murder them, He was proven wrong as the three blocked off their path.

"Move it, now" his cold red eyes glared at the group, They seemed to tense up at those eyes,

"Listen, All we want is that girl, We haven't eaten in days and she looks good enough to-" the leader, the one in the middle, then collapsed, blood spewing from his mouth, Aoi ran behind Sangre as the mans body exploded.

"No one, Is going to hurt Aoi" he looked to the other two's chest, more likely, the area where they're hearts would be, Those two soon collapsed to, and, just as their leader, Exploded, his cold eyes glared down at them, Blood was splattered around the area, Sangre had pulled up a small barrier to shield him from the flying blood.

"Alright, They're dead, you can come out now" Aoi shook her head while hanging on to Sangre's pants leg, he sighed and continued to walk forward, Aoi still clinging to his leg, This was confusing to him, he had just slaughtered a trio of low level Youkai in order to protect Aoi, _a little girl_ no less, He sighed, trying to figure this out was as confusing as figuring out why the Vampire's weakness was Water, and why they could be weakened with Rosario's.

"A-Arigato, S-Sangre-sama" Sangre struggled to keep a oncoming smile off of his face, Wait, did he just want to SMILE?!, This girl must be infecting him with some sort of disease.

"It's nothing, Now get out from behind me" the girl smiled a bit, Sangre may not show it on the outside, but she knew he cared for her, as long as she knew that, she didn't care about anything else.

**Youkai Academy**

"Akira, What is with you and playing in the damn mud?!" It was just before class as Shinjai and Akira were both in the same classes.

"Hey, You better be lucky I ain't telling everyone you make dolls!" She whispered this as to keep her promise of not telling anyone, He narrowed his eyes at his cousin.

"Mutt"

"Lizard"

"Flea-Bag!"

"Hot-Head!"

"CANNIBAL!"

"FABRICANTE DE MUNECAS!" The two glared at the other before turning away with a loud "HMPH!", thank god no one in the room knew what she just said, She had just said 'Doll Maker!' in Spanish, if she had said that in English, then he could never live it down,

"Those two are at it again~desu" Yukari spoke from her seat, Akira and Shinjai were arguing on the other side of the room, But even over there the group could hear what was being said.

"Did she just say 'Doll Maker'?" Tsukune tensed at Kurumu's words,

"N-No!, Besides, W-Why would Shinjai make dolls?" He laughed nervously before grabbing Moka's hand,

"M-Moka-san, Could we talk in private for a minute?"

"U-Uh, S-Sure, Tsukune" The two walked out of the room before Yukari or Kurumu could speak up, Wait, where was Mizore?!.

**Outside the Classroom**

"S-So, What is it, Tsukune?"

"Um, Moka-san, What I'm about to say is a secret, PLEASE keep it a secret, Ok?"

"H-Hai, But, What is it?"

"Shinjai, He does make dolls, But he doesn't want anyone to know, Now only me, you and Akira-san know of it, So please don't tell anyone, He said he'd kill me if I told anyone" Suddenly, Mizore popped up out of nowhere.

"So, Shinjai makes dolls does he?, Interesting" her sudden appearance spooked Tsukune and Moka,

"M-Mizore-chan!, P-Please don't tell anyone!, He'll skin me alive if he found out more then us knew!" Mizore looked over at him.

"If it keeps Tsukune alive so he could possibly give me a child one day, I shall keep it a secret"

"R-Right, C-C-Child" nervousness was in the boys voice, Honestly, he appreciated having so many girls like him, but couldn't they act as human as they looked?!, before Tsukune could say anything more to Mizore, she was gone.

"I hope she really doesn't tell the others"

**Later, Newspaper Club room**

Shinjai sighed as he leaned against the wall, The others doing more work then he was, He never was one for working, He was more lazy then anything, well, except powerful, He was more powerful then he was lazy, The others had yet to think of a story for the next newspaper, But, what Mizore said next made Shinjai almost lunge at Tsukune.

"Why not make a story about how one of the strongest Youkai's in the Academy makes dolls?" Tsukune paled.

"AONO!" Tsukune ducked out of the way with a scream, The chair he was sitting in was destroyed as Shinjai landed where it was, Kurumu couldn't help but laugh at him,

"Y-You, of all people, Make DOLLS?!, Oh this is to rich!" Shinjai growled under his breath, He walked over to Kurumu and backhanded her in the face, sending her crashing into the wall,

"Dammit, I knew I couldn't trust you people" With that, Shinjai vanished from sight, He reappeared outside the Academy building, heading back to his dorm,

"Yo!, Cuz!, wait up!" He sighed as he slowed so Akira could catch up to him,

"Hey, Why'd you run off like that?" He didn't speak, She narrowed her eyes at him, the silence treatment always pissed her off,

"Not now, Akira, Just go away" With that, he vanished again, leaving her surprised, not once has he spoke that way to her, even when he was angry with her before, He'd always calm down instantly, but now....

**Boys Dorm**

"Dammit, Dammit all!" Shinjai slammed his fist against the wall, Which made a small crack in it, He can't believe he trusted them!, and now, his life would be over, He smiled up at the doll in the case,

"Nah, I don't blame you, Midoriku, It's my fight for keeping you out in the open" He didn't care if Midoriku wasn't alive, He could still feel like he could hear her voice,

"But right now, I don't care about anything else" he walked over to his bed and plopped down on it, His hands behind his head,

"Well, See ya when I wake up, Midoriku" he could swear he saw her eye twitch, but he passed it off as him being tired and depressed,

"Jeez, No way can Midoriku come to life, I've been giving her small amounts of my energy ever since she was completed, Yet nothing, So why should I expect something to happen now?" he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep,

"S-Shinj-jai" spoke a female voice other then Hitome, the dolls eyes twitched before opening, staring down at Shinjai's sleeping form, before her eyes closed again, returning to her non-living self.

__________________________________________________________________________

And..........................................................done, Note that the next update for this story might take a little while, As I plan on updating my stories in this order:

A Warriors Legacy (The Next Update)

Yuji's life at Duel Academy,

A Dragon, Plus a Vampire Brother

So until I update the other two, the update for this story might take a while.


	6. A New Ally?, & Enter Shuzen Kokoa!

And the next update to "A Dragon, Plus a Vampire Brother" is here, Oh yeah, Prior to what I said in the last Chapter, I might start updating the stories as I get ideas for them, instead of in a certain order.

Moving on...

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Don't you guys think we went a bit to far?" Moka looked over at each of her friends with worry in her eyes, Worry of what Shinjai might do if he got angry enough, her other self had fought him already, and that was something she didn't want to go through again.

"To far?, Moka!, this is hilarious!, a guy, and a dragon no less, actually plays with dolls?!, this is just to rich!" Kurumu could barely talk between her fits of laughter, This was just to funny.

"Hilarious?, What's so funny about my cousin having a doll?" the group turned to look at the door, seeing Akira standing in front of it, her eyes glaring at Kurumu.

"Come on, Akira, even you gotta admit-"

"No, I don't think it's funny" she continued to glare.

"I understand why he made Midoriku, he told me that his parents and siblings were killed, slaughtered even, and that for the rest of his life up until now, he had technically lived his life alone, can you blame the guy for wanting someone to talk to other then someone trapped in a mirror?!" her fangs gritted, Akira's fist slammed into the door, completely knocking it off it's hinges.

"I'm going to talk to him, unless you guys are going to apologize, then stay away from my cousin!" with that, Akira walked away, leaving the others to think over Akira's words.

**_____________**

**Shinjai's Room**

**_____________**

Shinjai tossed and turned, he just couldn't get completely asleep, he groaned a loud before sitting up, he looked up at his doll in it's case, sighing slightly, he stood and walked over to it.

"Well, it's time, isn't it?" sighing he lifted the glass case, he looked at his hand before setting it on the dolls head and pumping some of his power into her, This wasn't unusual, as he'd do it once a week, Hitome would always scold him for it, Heh, like he cared, she was in a mirror, why does he have to listen to her?.

"Shinjai!, open up!" he ignored the voice at the door, continuing to try and give Midoriku life.

"That's it!, I warned you!" with that, the door swung open, good thing it swung away from him, Akira walked in and saw what he was doing, she narrowed er eyes at him in annoyance.

"Again?, Give it up!, you can't bring her to life!" he again ignored her and continued what he was doing, sighing, she turned to walk out the door.

"Anyway, When you get done, come outside, I want to show you something" with that, she left, he sighed, finally, peace.

**______________**

**10 Minutes Later**

**______________**

Shinjai breathed a sigh of relief, and removed his hand from the dolls head, he then turned to look at the mirror.

"Hi-chan, you wanna come?"

"**Yeah, right, scram so I can have some peace and quiet"** he chuckled a tad bit at that, he turned to the still open door and walked out of it, closing it behind him, and made his way outside.

"Alright, Akira, what is it?" when he got outside, he saw Akira standing off to the side, and Tsukune and the others right in front of him, well, more or less in his line of vision, not really in front of him.

"Tch, what the hell do you guys want?" Tsukune and Moka both walked towards him at the same time, he raised an eyebrow right as they bowed in apology.

"We're both very sorry, Shinjai-san" Tsukune straightened up.

"Can you please forgive us?" Moka then straightened up herself, Shinjai rubbed his chin in thought.

"I'll forgive the one's that apologize" with that, Yukari was the next to step forward and bow, keeping a hand on her hat so it wouldn't fall off.

"I'm sorry to~desu" he nodded and turned to look at Mizore and Kurumu, Mizore looked over at him.

"Sorry, don't expect me to bow" he nodded, it was to be expected of her to not bow though, now he waited for Kurumu.

"Apologize?, for what?, saying it's weird for a guy to have a doll?" with that, Shinjai narrowed his eyes at the Succubus, she caught his glare and grinned over at him, spreading her wings and revealing her claws.

"You want to fight?, bring it!" Shinjai smirked in amusement, sharpening his own claws and his eyes turning red.

"Fine, if you want a beat down, then I'll give you one" before either Youkai could make a move, however, Green Crystals erupted from the ground between the two, surprising them both, they each took a step back and looked around for whoever did that.

"So, I guess it is against the law for a boy to possess a doll?" the voice was that of a female, Shinjai turned to look behind him and, to his shock and amazement, Midoriku was standing in the doorway.

"I see nothing wrong with a boy wishing to possess a doll, the same can be said for a girl if she wishes to possess a boys toy such as a Action Figure, each is entitled to live they're own life and possess what they wish, and no one can tell them what they cannot have" Midoriku's words sank in with both Shinjai and Kurumu, Kurumu looked over at Shinjai as the Crystal's vanished.

"I guess I'm sorry, Shinjai, I shouldn't have made fun of you" He grinned a tad bit, His claws shrinking back to finger-nails and his eyes turning back to their gold color, Kurumu also slowly changed back to her Human form.

"Then 'I guess I can accept your apology'" he smirked now at mocking her, which only made her the slightest bit angry.

"Oh, Shinjai-san?, why did you choose to make a doll anyway?, I mean, Akira-san told us why, but I mean, why a doll and not something else?" Tsukune was hoping to change the subject before the two would fight anyway.

"To tell you the truth, Dolls can move more and besides that, Dolls look more human then Action Figures" he turned to where the green haired girl was standing.

"So, I guess that little longer then normal thing of energy helped you move, right, Midoriku?" the girl looked up at the man.

"That, and I read your emotions through your energy, and sensed that if you did not calm down soon, you might have seriously injured someone" The doll shrugged a tad bit.

"Oh yes, you will still need to give me energy once a week if you wish for me to stay 'alive', so to speak".

"Sure thing, but YOU have to understand something, unless I am with you, you can't leave the dorms unless it's a emergency" the small girl/doll only nodded and went back inside, Shinjai shrugged and made his way back inside.

_________

**Next Day**

**_________**

Shinjai sat up from his bed and stretched a bit, Ah!, a good nights sleep!, just what he needed, when he opened up his eyes, he nearly jumped back in fright, Midoriku was staring at him while sitting cross legged on the ground.

"Were you staring at me all night?"

"No, I slept myself, It was Hitome that woke me up when she was trying to wake you up" He nodded and stood from his bed.

"Remember, stay"

"Do not treat me like a common mutt" he rolled his eyes, before pointing to the corner.

"Don't look, turn away" she shrugged and turned away, allowing him to change without her looking, with that, he left the room and locked the door, Midoriku turned back around and noticed the mirror that Hitome was in was gone, she smirked slightly to herself.

"Now to have some fun"

**____________**

**Outside**

**____________**

"Ah, a sunny and warm day, perfect" he began his walk towards the school, humming slightly to himself, dammit he had to get that annoying song out of his head, but it was so addicting...

"Oi!, you!" he stopped in his tracks, and turned towards the voice, and there stood a girl with red hair in two pony-tails and green eyes, wearing a red shirt over a white one, she had on the school skirt and had knee-high dark red socks, wait, this girl looked familiar...

"What?"

"Tell me, have you seen someone named Akashiya Moka around here?"

"Duh, she goes to this school, why else would she be here?, now if you'll excuse me, squirt, I gotta get to class" with that, he turned and walked towards the school, a tick mark appeared on the girls head.

"A squirt, am I?" he looked back at her right as she jumped at him and tried to punch him, he dodged out of the way easily, but what he wasn't expecting, was there to be a decent sized crater where he stood.

"Damn, that's quite the punch" he grinned a bit.

"Hey wait, your that Kokoa girl, aren't you?, now I recognize you, your Moka's sister, from the picture!, Oh I gotta tell her this" with that, he vanished from sight, leaving a angry Kokoa behind.

**____________**

**With Sangre**

**____________**

"Sangre-sama!, are we there yet?!" Aoi whined, her constant whining would now be getting on someone's nerves, but with Sangre, he had enough patience to tolerate it.

"Not yet, we'll be there tomorrow, Hopefully Kokoa hasn't beat us there, crazy pint-sized bitch"

"Crazy?, Kokoa-san ain't crazy!, Sangre no Baka*" he rolled his eyes at the young girl.

"Yes, she is, let me tell you something, Kokoa would always choose to be around Moka more then any of us, she would constantly challenge her to fights, and always end up on the losing side"

"So?, that doesn't mean she's crazy"

"I did not finish, After Moka decided to leave with her powers sealed under the damned Rosary, Kokoa continued to chase after her and continually tried to fight her, the girl never gives up, and by now she is still chasing after her, I dunno know whether to call it sisterly-love, or call Kokoa a deranged psychopath" at that, Aoi giggled, then laughed aloud.

"D-Deranged P-Psychopath?!, Hahahaha!, that's a good one, S-Sangre-sama!" Sangre shook his head, what he found to be the truth was funny to others.

______**_**

**School**

**_______**

"So are you going to continue to train with Shinjai, Tsukune?" Tsukune nodded at Kurumu's question.

"Yeah, according to him, I'm gonna need it, whatever is coming is probably stronger then what we've all faced so far"

"Indeed" spoke Mizore while appearing out of no where, scaring Tsukune.

"M-Mizore-chan!" that was when Shinjai came through the door.

"Oi!, Moka!" he ran over to her.

"Boy have I got a surprise for you" he grinned in amusement, slightly creeping Moka out.

"Your sister's here" this scared Moka.

"W-Which o-one?"

"Kokoa" with that, Moka nearly screamed in fear, she contained herself enough to just let out a squeak of fear and held her hands over her mouth.

"Hm?, what's wrong?"

"K-Kokoa!, t-that girl wants to take my life!" this confused Shinjai to the point of utter confusion.

"Take your life?" Moka nodded, tears slightly forming in her eyes.

"Heh, you know how hard that's gonna be?, I mean, once your Rosary comes off, you can kick her ass easily, Hell,. I probably wouldn't even have to transform to beat her ass into the ground" then, the door opened, Akira walking in.

"Yo, Moka, someone's looking for you, a red-haired girl, I told her where to find you"

"Y-You did what?!" Moka wanted to run, but if Kokoa was coming, and she knew she was, she had little to run to.

"Hmm?, what's the big deal?"

"That's Kokoa, Moka's sister, she said she wants to 'take her life' or something" Akira only made a 'oh' noise and nodded her head, before giving a fanged grin.

"Want me to go beat her up or something?"

"Hey!, I ran into her first so I should beat her up!" Shinjai and Akira glared at the other.

"N-No!, you can't!, s-she's still my sister!" right then, the door slammed open, Kokoa walking in.

"Found you, Moka" with that, this time Moka did scream in fear, Shinjai and Akira looked at her angrily, they were right there dammit!, ah well, they turned to Kokoa and got ready for her to strike.

_____________________________________________________________________________

That's another one XD, oh yeah, if you haven't figured out by now, "Midori" means 'Green' I think, as the reason why Midoriku has green hair, eyes and her powers, which I'll explain later, are green.

*Sangre no Baka means Idiot/Moron/Stupid Sangre.


	7. Assasination order, and Karua's Arrival

Eh, Long time till this update, But, my Computer uses now seem limited to Midnight onward -_-. So......yeah.

Anyway, As always, R&R.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Previously_

"_Found you, Moka" with that, this time Moka did scream in fear, Shinjai and Akira looked at her angrily, they were right there dammit!, ah well, they turned to Kokoa and got ready for her to strike._

___________

"So I was right, You ARE Kokoa!" Shinjai grinned, Kokoa looked over to the source of the voice and glared at him.

"You'll be the next to die!" Shinjai laughed a bit at that.

"YOU, kill ME?, Ain't gonna happen, little girl" Kokoa gritted her teeth in anger, if this was her Onee-sama, she wouldn't mind. But this guy calling her a little girl, she wouldn't stand that!.

"You little....!, Ko-chan!" a bat flew in and landed on Kokoa's shoulder. She grabbed the bat as it turned into a large spiked hammer. She lunged at Shinjai, him and the group all separated to avoid her attack.

"Ha!, you're the little one around here!" Shinjai continued to mock her as he ran out the door with Kokoa hot on his tail.

"That Shinjai" Akira sighed and shook her head. Though slightly grinning in amusement.

"Hm?, What do you mean, Akira-san?" Tsukune spoke up, She sighed. She hated explaining things.

"Shinjai ran off like that cause he saw his constant mocking would make her mad. With her mad he drew her attention away from Moka, or, more likely, anyone else. Despite how he acts, Shinjai wants to protect the people in this school, Besides, If that squirt is Moka's LITTLE sister, he's in no danger" Akira shrugged a bit.

"If she's smart, she'll back down as soon as she see's his red eyes, He naturally has silverish, grayish hair so it might frighten her. Well, I'm going to see if she's ran away yet" Akira walked off, leaving the others to slowly follow.

"Is that the best you got?, Kokoa-chibi" He smirked at her infuriated look. Oh this was so much fun pissing her off. Knowing she couldn't win against him, he felt no danger.

"I swear, Your gonna die!"

"Swear on what?, that Chibi head of yours?" She gritted her teeth and lunged at him, the bat changing into a spiked bat.

"Please" as soon as the bat was near his head, he held his hand up and stopped it, he winched a bit as the spikes hurt his hand. He closed his eyes.

"Just back down. Chibi" he opened his eyes to show his red eyes, Kokoa winched a bit in fear.

'_Silver hair, and now his eyes are red, does that mean he's a Vampire to?, His Youki is also pretty strong, like Onee-sama's'_ She jumped back a few feet.

"Tell me, Are you a Vampire to?" She asked, he smirked a bit, Before he vanished from sight and was behind her, a goofy grin now on his face.

"Nope!, just your friendly but powerful neighborhood Dragon" The look he had on his face right now creeped her out more then his combination of silver hair and red eyes.

"Now tell me, Why do you want to kill your big sister?" This time, he held his arm around her neck, not enough to choke her, or prevent her from talking, or breathing, but enough to let her know he meant business, and expected a answer.

"Cause that's not my Onee-sama!, I want my REAL Onee-sama back!" She growled a bit, knowing biting his arm would only prove to make him mad, besides, she doubted Dragon blood tasted any good anyway.

"Oh?, is that so?" He slowly removed his arm from her neck, she jumped back a bit, to get some distance between them.

"Ya know, that Moka back there is technically still your sister. With the Rosary, you could say her Nice and Caring self got separated from her Powerful and Fight-Hungry self" He shrugged a bit.

"Hard to explain, But she's still your sister, Have you ever thought she HAD to seal herself up to go to the human world?, plus, you have to hide your true form here in school so......" He looked back to see the others coming up.

"Well, Let's leave it at this, Don't cause much of a ruckus, k?, As I fought toe-to-toe and claw-to-claw with your real big sister and we were pretty even, So..." He vanished and appeared behind her again, this time his claws in front of her neck.

"I could kill ya anytime I wanted to" He grinned again and stepped away from her.

"Not that I would want to, Just saying, well, class time, Can't be late" The last part was laced with Sarcasm, he motioned for the others to follow him as he passed them by, leaving Kokoa to think over what he said.

**___________**

**With Sangre**

**___________**_

'_Just another day or two and we'll be there' _He sighed a bit, this is why he wished he could use his Vampire speed.

"Onii-sama!" He paled a bit, he turned and saw Karua running along a few feet behind him, He shook his head.

"Careful or you'll-" To late, she tripped over her dress.......again.

"Trip over your dress" A tick mark appeared on his head as he growled in anger, This was the second reason he didn't like Karua; her clumsiness, The first reason was cause she was to damn happy all the time.

"Hehe, Whoops" She laughed a bit, standing and brushing the dirt off her dress. Sangre sighed in annoyance.

"Now, you did phone _her_ like I told you to last night, right?" Karua nodded, a smile still on her face.

"Yep!, But Onii-sama?, how did you know that, that guy you left alive long ago was there?" Sangre smirked, showing his pointed fangs.

"Cause, It's the Youkai Academy, he'd want to learn quite a lot, plus gain power along the way, not that it'll matter much" He shrugged.

"Besides, I got my men to keep a strict eye over him and his family before I slaughtered them, So I know his strengths and weaknesses by now" Karua just nodded.

"So you want me to go on ahead or...?"

"Just go. And make sure you don't trip over yourself again."

"Yippie!, I get to see Moka-chan and Kokoa-chan again!" with that, she used her own Vampire speed to take off ahead of him and Aoi. He sighed a bit.

"How were related I'll never know"

**_______________________**

**Back at Youkai Academy**

**_______________________**

"Ne, Moka?, you think your sister is going to bother us anymore?, I mean, it looked like Shinjai talked some sense into her." Moka looked over in Kurumu's direction, Class had yet to start as Nekonome hadn't shown up yet.

"I-I dunno, she was always rather persistent, O-Onii-sama was usually the one to get her to stop attacking me a long time ago" Moka put her finger to her chin and looked up at the roof.

"If the Chibi is smart she won't attack us anymore" Moka squealed a bit as Shinjai was right behind her.

"Haha!, Got ya, Moka!" Moka just gave Shinjai a mad look.

"S-Shinjai-san!" He chuckled a bit, Finally stopping his laughing just as Nekonome entered.

"Ok, everyone!, take your seats!" Shinjai wiped a tear of laughter from his face and took his seat, This is what he calls the 'Hour or more of Boredom'.

**After Class/School**

"Did I ever mention how I LOATHE classes?" Shinjai spoke up, arms crossed behind his head, the group heading towards the cafeteria.

"Like you haven't mentioned it THOUSANDS of times, Baka" Akira rolled her eyes, Moka laughed a bit at their relationship. Typical of Cousins though.

"Target Sighted" a voice spoke in the shadows, the voice of a female, her eyes locked onto Shinjai. A shine in the shadows could be seen, perhaps the shine from a weapon. Without hesitation, the girl leaped from the shadows towards Shinjai.

"Shinjai-san!" Shinjai looked back at Tsukune who shoved him out of the way before the blade hit either of them.

"Heh, I see your reflexes and ability to sense Youki is getting better, Tsukune-san" Shinjai grinned up at him, Tsukune was standing but he himself was on the ground.

"Who are you, and why did you attack us?" Tsukune spoke towards the girl, who now revealed herself to have long dark blond hair and black eyes, She wore a black tank-top and black pants, She had a choker on around her neck and had black gloves that looked more like detached sleeves on her arms, they looked to have pockets on them. Lastly she had on black boots.

"I was sent here to kill Shinjai" Shinjai recognized that voice. He stood and looked at the girl, then smiled a bit.

"Long time no see, Guys, this is Midas Yammi, she's a old friend of mine, We go way back" Before any more could be said, The girl now known as Yammi tried to attack him again, he narrowly avoided a blade aiming for his head.

"Hey!, What was that for!?" The girl raised her arm up, the sleeve on her arm fell down enough to show the blade was part of her arm.

"W-What the?!" Tsukune was shocked to say the least, Both Shinjai and Akira narrowed their eyes at Tsukune.

"Your telling me you humans never heard of the Changeling race?" Tsukune shook his head at Shinjai's question. He sighed.

"Alright, A Changeling is a creature found in Western European folklore and folk religion. It is typically described as being the offspring of a fairy, troll, elf or other legendary creature that has been secretly left in the place of a human child. The apparent changeling could also be a stock, an enchanted piece of wood that would soon appear to grow sick and die." He paused to catch his breath.

"Yammi, however, is a different kind of Changeling, As she looks pretty human most of the time, But her Changeling abilities really only come into play when she wants them to" Shinjai jumped out of the way as Yammi came in and tried to slice him in half.

"That is correct, Shinjai. But now, I am second only to _her_ in Assassination skills, I mainly use my powers for weapons of Assassination now" She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"I do not wish to kill you, Shinjai, but someone extremely powerful has told me to do it, And I cannot deny his wishes or he shall kill me" She shut her eyes, shaking a bit.

"So just, please die!" She jumped into the air again, now both her arms were blades, Shinjai did his best to avoid each strike she sent at him.

"Stop this, Yammi-chan!, I don't want to hurt you!" The others were confused as to why he called her 'chan'.

"Before any of you ask, I'll tell you the whole story, Yammi was Shinjai's old girlfriend before Yammi was forced to move away, I don't know why she's acting like this, I mean, she used to be such a cheerful girl who anyone could get along with, but now..." She continued to watch the fight between her Cousin and his old girlfriend. Shinjai was having a lot of trouble dodging her.

"**You damn idiot!, fight back already!, if you don't you'll be killed!, and who'll protect this school then, HUH?!" **

"I know, Hitome, I know!" He gritted his teeth and grabbed the hilt of his sword strapped to his back.

"Dammit" He yanked it out and blocked against one of her blows.

"Yammi-chan!, stop this!, who's making you do this?!, I'll stop him or her from doing it!" She only narrowed her eyes at him, She whipped her hair around and turned it into a blade also, he jumped back to dodge it, but he didn't expect her to appear behind him and kick his sword out of his hands.

"Do not hold this against me, Shinjai. B-But..." She held her hands above her head and formed her hands into twin blades. Shinjai's eyes widened before he looked away. Tears formed in Yammi's eyes as she was about to swing down the blades.

"Alright, Yammi-chan, that's enough!, He didn't say to kill him now!" Yammi's eyes widened, She looked off to the side to see Karua walking up to her, smiling like always.

"Y-Yes Ma'am" her hands returned to normal and she backed away, head hung low. Shinjai opened up his eyes to meet the face of someone he thought was just as cute as Yammi.

"Hi there, I'm Shuzen Karua, Nice to meet you" She smiled and helped him stand, Confusion riddled his face.

"Woh, Woh, Woh, Shuzen?, if your Moka's sister, Shouldn't you be 'Akashiya Karua'?" Karua laughed a bit.

"Nah, Were half-sisters, Hey, you haven't seen Kokoa around here, have you?, I was keeping a eye on her and she ran off"

"S-She's somewhere around here" He stammered a bit, Looking away while blushing a bit, Thank Kami his hair was spiked enough to cover his face.

"Oh, well, I'll go look for her then, Bye!, come on, Yammi-chan!"

"H-Hai" the girl nodded and followed the elder Vampire. One word rang through Shinjai's head when he saw Karua's face.

'_Kawii!'_ He then turned to look at Moka, a evil look in his eye.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU BOTHER TO HELP?!" He yelled, Moka winched at the level of his voice.

"And why didn't you tell me she was your HALF-Sister?, what's next?, Kokoa is barely your sister?!, What's her last name?!"

"S-Shuzen" Moka stammered, not liking Shinjai's yelling. He panted a bit and calmed himself down.

"Sorry for yelling, I-I'll see you guys in the morning" He turned and walked away back towards his room, Grabbing his sword along the way. Thinking over the whole day along the way.

'_Just great, now I gotta fight the girl I loved, and someone who's just as cute as her!, dammit, Being a good guy just ain't easy, But I ain't gonna let this army destroy the school either, GAH!, I'll sleep on it' _He sighed again, when he arrived at his room, he noted one thing: It was a mess!, and there was a smiley face with it's tongue sticking out on his wall!, and Midoriku was asleep on his bed. She.........She!.

"MIDORIKU!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Ah well, that's enough for now, I'll look it over later to see if I made any mistakes. Finally got Karua in though XD.

Oh yes, Shinjai's old girlfriend's name translates to "Corrupt Darkness".


	8. More undercover work?

Took some time to update, but meh, it's here isn't it? :P.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere outside Youkai Academy, 8:00 AM.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Running, that was all this man could think of. Just a few minutes ago, he was taking a simple walk through the forest, and now here he was, being chased by two other figures, both female, but they didn't look no older then 16.

"Running won't help" spoke one of the two, a small fireball collided with the man's back, knocking him down and making him roll around until he hit a tree. One of the two figures walked up to the man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Now, you can either tell me what I need to know, or we can do this the hard and painful way" the girl grinned slightly, further scaring the man. The other figure merely stood and watched as her partner tortured the man.

"Hm?" the girl standing by looked to the sky and saw a pitch black bat flying towards her, there was a note tied to it's leg. The bat flew in and landed on her shoulder, the girl untied the note from it's leg and opened it up.

'_Kimmy, Jacky, Karua and Yammi's infiltration of Youkai Academy was successful, As you know, they are going to spy on my sister's group, and when the time comes, kill them. I want you two to join their little group and learn as much as you can from them. Failure will not be tolerated. I shall arrive at the school myself shortly._

_Sangre'_

The girl crumbled the letter and dropped it on the forest floor, in a matter of moments, the crumpled piece of paper was chopped into tiny pieces, and the bat flew off. The girl turned to her partner.

"Jacky, new order's from Sangre-sama" the girl now known as Jacky released the man, grinning she spoke.

"New mission?, what is it now?" Jacky fully turned to face the other girl, who could only be Kimmy.

"Apparently, we are to infiltrate Youkai Academy, afterwards we are to join his sister's group to learn as much about them as we can" Jacky shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Sangre-sama never gives us a break, does he?" Kimmy smiled slightly.

"Nope, well, Let's go" with that, the two headed off towards Youkai Academy at great speed.

---------------------------------------

**Youkai Academy.** **12:00 PM.**

---------------------------------------

Shinjai stretched a bit in his seat, yawning slightly, before going back to his bowl of Rice.

"Ever get the feeling something bad is gonna happen soon?" Shinjai spoke, looking up at the others of the group, taking another bite from his rice.

"Duh, you forget that I sensed some kind of army a few days ago?" Akira narrowed her eyes at her forgetful cousin.

"Besides that" he now gave Akira a annoyed expression, she rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter, unless it's that army I sensed, we can kick anyone's ass, on another note, I heard you shout 'Midoriku!' last night from my room, what happened?" she asked, taking a bite out of her piece of chicken, Akira was always a meat-eater, anything else wouldn't taste as good to her.

"She messed up my room, and then had the nerve to fall asleep on my bed not to long after she did!" At this, Akira nearly choked on her food, she managed to swallow her food before laughing.

"G-Gomen!, S-Shinjai!, it's just that, that's so funny!" Akira held her stomach, laughing a loud, Shinjai gave her a look that clearly told her to shut up.

"I'll never understand your sense of Humor" Shinjai shook his head and sighed under his breath. Akira suddenly stopped laughing and sniffed the air.

"Seems we got some guests" Akira motioned for Shinjai to look behind him, and so he did, who stood behind him was two girls around his age, one had short dark pink hair to her shoulders and dark green eyes. Her academy uniform was like the others, but she wore thigh-high black socks.

The other had light brown, straight hair to her upper back and light brown eyes, she too wore the Academy Uniform like normal, she too wore thigh-high black socks. Her arms were crossed behind her head. Akira too turned to see who was behind her and Shinjai.

"Kimmy?, Jacky?, is that you?" Akira spoke up, it was then that they noticed her.

"Akira?!" the three girls each had a look of surprise on their faces for a split second before smiling and going up to the other, laughing all the while.

"You know them, Akira?" Shinjai was slightly surprised, then again, she never told him about any of her friends...

"Hell yeah I do!, this one's Majome Kimmy"she pointed to the dark pink haired girl.

"And this one's Bukihi Jacky" she pointed to the one with light brown hair.

"Girls, this my cousin, Shinjai, that's Akashiya Moka, Aono Tsukune, Sendo Yukari, Kurono Kurumu, and Shirayuki Mizore is around here somewhere" Akira turned around and sat back down next to her cousin.

"So, what have you two been up to lately?"

"Ah you know, nothing much, we travel quite a lot lately" Kimmy spoke, Jacky nodding at her words.

"So, what brings you to Youkai Academy?" Akira spoke, her mouth full of chicken, making Shinjai narrow his eyes at her.

"We just decided to take a break from traveling for a while, besides, last we heard you wanted to come here, so we figured we could find you here as well" it was Jacky's turn to speak now, and Kimmy's turn to nod at her words.

"So, just out of curiosity, what are you two anyway?, I'm sure Akira's already blabbered about what I am" Akira narrowed her eyes at him.

"Curiosity killed the cat".

"Maybe, but I'm no cat" Shinjai grinned at his cousin, whom only sighed and shook her head.

"It's alright, we don't mind, both me and Jacky are Witches" at that, Yukari smiled.

"Wow, more Witches~desu!, so your like me and Ruby-san!" Kurumu turned to look at Yukari.

"Speaking of, where is she?" The group merely shrugged, aside from Shinjai.

"Crazy Witch who's into being dominated or something?, I heard just recently the Headmaster has a Witch working for him now, that might be the one your talking about" Shinjai went back to his rice.

"Maybe we should pay her a visit sometime" Moka spoke up, Shinjai looked over at her and Tsukune.

"You, Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu can do whatever you want, but me and Tsukune got training to do" this grabbed Kimmy and Jacky's attention.

"Training?, what are you training for?, dare I ask?" Jacky grinned a tad bit.

"According to Akira, there's a army coming with a very powerful leader commanding it, me and Tsukune have to keep up our training and get stronger to defend this place, No matter the cost" this shocked Kimmy and Jacky, they exchanged glances before turning back to the group.

"Sounds pretty dangerous, well, bye, Akira-san, nice to see you again, good luck in your training, Shinjai, Tsukune. Let's go, Jacky" her partner nodded before following the girl away. Shinjai smirked slightly, more in amusement then anything.

"If someone was trying to clone Moka by her looks, they screwed up somewhere" at this, Moka felt a tad bit offended, Akira jabbed Shinjai's elbow.

"Ow!, what?, it was a Joke!, damn" Shinjai rubbed his sore arm. Grabbing his near empty bowl of rice, he opened his mouth and dumped the rest in, standing he spoke.

"Tsukune, when your ready, meet me at our training spot and we'll continue our training, Moka, if you run into Kokoa-chibi, try to make her get along with you, I don't like severely injuring girls if I can help it, especially cute ones" Shinjai then turned and walked off, leaving Moka slightly confused.

"Moka, don't get weirded out about what Shinjai said, he finds a lot of girls cute, but he's only really liked Yammi" Moka nodded slowly, Akira laughed a bit as she stood.

"He never could bring himself to hurt cute girls, even if one was gonna kill him, I guess that's his weakness, well, later guys, I got my own training to do" with that, Akira took her leave.

"Well now, that was a odd conversation" came Mizore's voice, popping up out of nowhere.

'_W-Why does she gotta do this?'_ Tsukune wondered, she did this all the time, why it still surprised him, he'd never know.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Shinjai's Training Grounds, 10 Minutes later**.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Hi-chan, I guess you too felt something odd about those two girls?" Shinjai spoke, he was sitting against a tree. One arm propped on one of his raised legs, the Mirror Hitome was in was sitting next to him.

"**Yes, something was odd about them, I can't exactly say what, but be careful around them".**

"Don't need to tell me twice" Hitome grinned a tad bit at her long time partner.

"**I recall that I had to remind you of plenty of things more then once"** Shinjai smiled slightly.

"Urusai, Hi-chan" He chuckled slightly, ever since he could remember, him calling Hitome 'Hi-chan' was always a way to see if her could tick her off, it was now a habit for him to call her that, unless it was a serious situation, or he wasn't in the mood.

---------------------------------------

**Academy Police Force Office.**

---------------------------------------

The room was dark, in the room stood 3 people, with one sitting in a chair behind a desk. On the left side stood Karua, looking out the blinds of the darkened room, Aoi was standing next to her. On the opposite side of the room was Yammi, standing quietly. Sitting in the chair of the office was a man whom only his cold, dark gold eyes could be seen. The man turned towards the doors as they opened, and in walked two girls.

"Ah, Kimmy, Jacky, glad to see you have arrived, report" the man spoke, his hands crossed in front of his face.

"They suspect nothing, for now we've learned Shinjai is training a boy named Aono Tsukune nearly everyday, saying his cousin sensed a powerful army with a very powerful leader coming" Kimmy spoke, Jacky grinned.

"The fool doesn't even know the 'Very powerful leader' is already here" the man chuckled a bit.

"Indeed he doesn't, keep up the good work, Oyakata no Kaze, Kimmy, Oyakata no Hi, Jacky"

"Hai, Sangre-sama!" The girls spoke, standing straight. Sangre waved his hand to let them know they were dismissed. As soon as they left, Karua spoke up.

"Nii-san?, what now?"

"Well parts 1-3 of my plan has already been accomplished" he turned to his younger sister when he heard her laughing embarrassingly.

"Forgive me, Nii-san, but, what were those 3 again?" Sangre sighed.

"Part 1 was you two infiltrating the school without making it look suspicious. Part 2 was Kimmy and Jacky also infiltrating the school, this proved to be no problem as they could pass off being normal students".

"And Part 3?"

"Part 3 was me sneaking into the school, taking down Kuyou without making a scene, and taking over the Police Force, when my army arrives, I shall begin Part 4 of my plans" Karua nodded slightly, Sangre turned his chair around to quietly think to himself.

"U-Um, Nii-san?, can I go get some Tomato Juice right quick?" Sangre sighed.

"Fine, but be quick"

"Hai" the Vampire bowed and walked out of the room, she sighed slightly.

'_N-Nii-san, why are you doing this?, I don't want to fight Moka-chan and her friends'_ the girl sniffed slightly, wiping a single falling tear from her face, this was something she just didn't want to do, but she knew going against Sangre would prove to be a mistake.

________________________________________________________________________________________

There's another done, Seems like Karua is showing signs of not liking her brothers doing...

Translations:  
'Majo' in Majome: Witch.

'Buki' in Bukihi: Weapons.

Oyakata no Kaze, Kimmy: Master (Mistress, in this case) of Wind, Kimmy.

Oyakata no Hi, Jacky: Master (Mistress, in this case) of Fire, Jacky.


	9. A meeting with two Assassins

"Took some time to update, but eh, it's here isn't it?." Is what I would say, but I forgot I had written this chapter, and only recently discovered it and changed a few things...

* * *

"Seriously now, why do I have to be the one to fetch the drinks?" sighed the 16 year old Dragon, Shinjai, his 17th birthday was coming up, but only Akira knew of it, maybe Yammi still remembered, maybe not. Right now didn't matter though. Right now he was waiting impatiently on the vending machine in front of him, he never liked machines all that much.

"Damn it, I'm going to tear you open and get it myself if you don't hurry the hell up!" Shinjai said in a annoyed tone, he narrowed his eyes at the machine, the machine wasn't all that slow, it was just to slow for Shinjai's liking, finally, the last can of soda, or, moreover, Tomato Juice, reached the bottom of the machine, Shinjai quickly got the thing out.

"Oh, your Moka-chan's friend, aren't you?" came a familiar female voice, Shinjai froze in place, he turned slowly, Karua was behind him, smiling slightly.

'_Kawii!'_ again was the only thought in his head.

"O-Oh, yes, I am, and your Moka's elder sister, right?, Karua?" Shinjai questioned, the girl nodded.

"What are you doing out here?, my sources say Vampires don't like sunlight" Shinjai joked slightly, moving out of the way as Karua walked up to the vending machine, Karua laughed slightly at his joke before answering.

"It's not as bad as you think, we just Sunburn a little more easily then others, if we didn't drink enough blood in a day or something the sun could hurt us, and I'm just here for some Tomato Juice" she replied.

"Heh, that's how I ended up here, I said I was going for a Soda, I asked the others if they wanted anything, and here I am, holding a bag full of soda's for everyone, and one Tomato Juice" Shinjai said, he slightly lifted his right hand to show the bag, his left hand had the can of Tomato Juice in it.

"That doesn't sound too nice, someone should've came with you to help carry them" Karua spoke, frowning slightly.

"Heh, such is the story of my life, doesn't bother me much, hey, your sisters don't have a grudge against you, do they?" He asked, Karua thought for a minute while waiting on her Juice.

"I think Kokoa-chan is a little afraid of me, I dunno about the pink Moka-chan, but the Silver Moka-chan doesn't seem to hate me, but she doesn't like me all that much I think, I dunno about Akuha-nee" Karua answered, Shinjai nodded slightly.

"That ain't right, I mean, siblings are always meant to love each other and be there for the other if he or she is in danger, not fear them or hate them, now if one of them did something to get the other mad, then yeah, but..." Shinjai noticed Karua staring at him slightly.

"Eh, I know, rambling again, I'll shut up now"Shinjai said, a goofy smile on his face, Karua's eyes widened slightly in surprise, she shook her head and smiled.

"No, No!, it's not that!, it's just, those marks on your face look familiar" before Karua could think any more on it, she heard a 'cling' kind of noise, she turned towards the vending machine to see that her Tomato Juice got stuck.

"Aw!, don't get jammed on me!" Karua said, annoyance in her voice.

"Allow me" Shinjai grined, Karua stepped back at that, Shinjai stepped forward and gave the machine a good kick, His eyes widened at the shot of pain in his foot.

"SHIT!" Karua laughed slightly at him holding his foot and hoping around. Shinjai however, had a evil look on his face, he put the Tomato Juice for Moka in the bag, afterwards he held up his hand and it lit up with a red glow.

"Alright then, bastard, I'll force you to let go" Shinjai slammed his hand inside the machine, through the glass, grabbing the Tomato Juice, he yanked it out and handed it to Karua.

"Tomato Juice for the pretty lady" Shinjai's goofy grin told her he was joking around, nevertheless though, the compliment made her blush a little.

"W-Well, I gotta get going, Shinjai-san, bye, thanks for the help with the machine" Karua said, turning to walk away.

"Hold on!, you work with Yammi-chan, don't you?, can you, um, ask her if me and her can get together, to talk or something?" Shinjai asked, feeling a little nervous, Karua smiled slightly back at him.

"Sure" with that, she walked away, Shinjai sighed slightly, a powerful army was coming in a matter of days, and here he was, sounding like he was going to go on a date.

"**I really wonder what happened to that obnoxious brat I turned into a cold warrior, as you are not him" **Hitome spoke up, Shinjai narrowed his eyes at the insult.

"Urusai, Hi-chan" Shinjai ignored her apparent laugh as he walked back towards the clubroom.

**-  
Newspaper Club Room.  
-**

"Alright, here's your orders" Shinjai dropped the bag on the table lightly, making sure they wouldn't get shaken up or anything, he pulled out his own soda, opened it, and took a drink. He nearly spewed it out of his mouth when he noticed Kimmy and Jacky in the room.

"What are they doing here?, not that I have a problem, but still!" the two witches turned towards the confused boy.

"Akira's in the Newspaper club, so we thought 'why not?' and decided to join, besides, you could probably use a few extra hands" Kimmy said, smiling slightly, Jacky nodding.

"Eh, whatever, I'm going for a walk" Shinjai walked out the door, taking another drink of his Soda.

"No matter how much I drink it, Dr. Thunder never gets old" Shinjai had a bored look on his face, unless class was in session, there was never nothing to do at Youkai Academy, as he wasn't in any clubs that he himself found entertaining.

"S-Shinjai" a near-emotionless voice spoke, Shinjai's eyes widened, that voice sounded all to familiar, he turned slowly, when his eyes came into contact with the person behind him, he nearly collapsed in shock.

"Y-Yammi-chan!" he spoke, shocked, the girl turned her head away slightly.

"W-What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Yammi asked, Shinjai smiled slightly, finally, he got to see Yammi again, he's been worried sick about her ever since she had to leave with her family.

"Actually, can we take a walk around school while we talk, Yammi-chan?" the young dragon asked, the girl nodded slowly, Shinjai walked ahead with her following behind him until he motioned for her to walk next to him.

"So, how have you been all this time without me around, Yammi-chan?" Shinjai grinned slightly.

"G-Good, father's now working for someone who keeps us w-well payed" Yammi spoke, Shinjai laughed slightly.

"Come on, Yammi-chan, enough of the stuttering, this ain't like the old Yammi-chan"Shinjai joked, the girl narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

"Not everyone stays the same like you, Baka" Yammi turned her hand into a wooden paddle and smacked his head, hard.

"Ow!, now that's the Yammi-chan I knew and still love" the girl blushed slightly and smacked him again.

"B-Baka" the girl turned her head away, smiling slightly, Shinjai to was smiling, he was finally back with his old girlfriend, ah life was perfect, now if he could take down that powerful leader guy, maybe he could live in peace. He narrowed his eyes though.

"Of course" Shinjai muttered under his breath, a little on the annoyed/angry side, while they were walking, Shinjai caught quite a few of the guys looking over at him and Yammi, more likely Yammi, this always irritated him beyond anything else, they were looking at her like they looked at Moka. He finally snapped after another five minutes.

"Would you stinking perverts get a life?" He yelled out, getting all the guys attention.

"I swear, the only reason guys these days date girls is to get them in bed and screw them, afterwards they come up with a crappy 'let's break up' line, then find another girl!, I'm ashamed to call myself a guy cause of YOU guys!" one of the guys in the crowd felt a bit offended at that.

"Yeah?, so what if that is our reason?, what are you going to do, huh?, what's stopping me from killing you and taking that girl right now?" the mans smug look turned to one of fear as he noticed Shinjai's demonic power growing.

"First reason, is cause I'd do this to anyone who wants to hurt my Yammi-chan in any way" Shinjai slammed his fist into the mans stomach, sending him flying through a wall, he didn't use enough power to kill him, but enough to tell him to back off. Shinjai panted lightly as his anger slowly subsided.

"Second reason, is cause Yammi-chan would kill you herself" he chuckled slightly, he turned towards the blushing girl.

"Let's get out of here, Yammi-chan, I don't feel comfortable around these desperate pervs" he smiled at her, she returned the smile and nodded.

"Y-Yeah" Shinjai walked off with her in tow.

"Stuttering again, Yammi-chan" he laughed slightly as he got hit, again. And again, Yammi's head was turned away.

"Sick" Shinjai muttered under his breath, Yammi turned to look back at him.

"What is?"

"Perverts, they just make me sick for some reason, I can't stand them, aside from Ginei of course, I always seem to cheer whenever someone causes pain to a pervert on a TV Show, and I know my little outburst seemed a tad bit random back there, and was unnecessary, sorry" Shinjai's eyes widened when he heard Yammi giggle a little. Wait, giggle?.

"Well, Shinjai-kun, boss said I could only be gone for a limited time, so I got to go now, see you later" before she left, she surprised him by kissing him on the cheek, afterwards, Shinjai stood there for a good 10 minutes with his hand on his cheek.

"I wish Yammi-chan would quit her job, whatever it is, and just go to the school normally" he groaned and continued to walk around the school grounds, looking for something to do.****

-  
Sangre's Office  
-

"About time" Sangre's irritated voice came, Yammi bowed and apologized.

"I swear, if you would've got caught, I would've split your head open with a well placed Vampire Chop!**[1]"** Yammi and Karua sweatdropped at this, Aoi just laughed, Shinjai was shocked at what he just said.

"W-What the hell did I just say?"

"You said 'I swear, if you would've got caught, I would've split your head open with a well placed Vampire Chop!'" Aoi spoke, grinning slightly at Sangre's annoyed look.

"This damn rosary is messing with my personality" he tugged at the thing on his arm slightly, glaring death at it.

"U-Um, if you don't like it, Onii-sama, then why don't we just call off the attack and forget it for now?" Karua turned away, expecting to get yelled at and threatened, but what came next surprised her.

"VAMPIRE CHOP!" Sangre hit the top of her head with a well placed, side hand chop, not enough to hurt her badly, but it still hurt.

"I am NOT calling off the attack just cause this piece of shit is giving my sealed form the personality of some crazed lunatic!" Karua nodded slightly, holding her head in slight pain, luckily his 'vampire chop' missed her tiara completely.

"Now then, from now on, No one is to leave the building unless it is important, or I order it, got it?" the other three in the room nodded, Sangre turned around in his chair, facing away from them, going back to glaring at the Rosary.

'_Onii-sama, why do you want to take over so badly?'_ Karua thought, sitting down on the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees.

'_Vampire...Chop?' _Yammi thought, not understanding why his sealed self would come up with such a ridiculous attack, and a even more ridiculous attack name, she hoped and prayed he'd never make that a real attack in combat, she'd die of embarrassment before she could complete her mission.

* * *

**[1]: **Soul Eater parody FTW!. I couldn't help it, the "Shinigami/Reaper Chop" in Soul Eater is just to funny, I HAD to give him a move that made his sealed self seem more comical then his other, powerful self.

Like I said, old, but eh...


End file.
